


Flu

by Raikaren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikaren/pseuds/Raikaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is sick and Bucky is taking care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a short drabble. English is not my first language but I hope you like it

Bucky heard coughing from the living room, then silent cursing. He almost wanted to shout “Language!” but he didn´t want to make fun of Steve. He was sick, after all. He had catch a cold just few days back. Apparently it had been already too cold to morning-joggings in his t-shirt and shorts at 5 a.m. Bucky reached to get two big cups from a shelf. He had promised to take care of him, now he was making them both some tea. Steve liked English Breakfast, but every time he was sick, he wanted lemon-tea. Bucky preferred English Breakfast this time. 

He dropped teabags to cups and poured hot water over them. “You want some cookies too or just tea?” He yelled to Steve. “I don’t care, just give me my fucking tea!” was the answer. Steve never cursed, only when he was sick or frustrated. This time he was both.

Buck grabbed mugs and walked to living room. Steve was laying on big corner-sofa, wrapped in blanket. His eyes and nose were red, he wasn´t in a good condition. Other Avengers were at government meeting, he and Steve were only ones at Avengers House.

“Here´s your tea, baby” Bucky said as he gave Steve his mug. “Thanks Buck” he muttered and took a long sip of his mug, looking very relieved. Bucky took a remote from table and pointed at tv, looking for what was on Netflix. “What would you wanna watch? We saw Little Mermaid yesterday…. Ooh this looks nice… Dou you wanna watch this?” He asked Steve. Steve looked at him and nodded. “That looks good. Play it.” He said with tired voice. Buck put a movie on and went to sofa. Steve moved a little, enough for Bucky to crawl behind him with a teamug. “You´re feeling comfortable?” Steve asked Bucky. “Yeah, im good now. Go ahead” He replied and opened his arms. Steve leaned backwards and Bucky closed his arms around Steves torso. Time to just be, relax and watch a movie.

“Why do they think Belle is weird? She just really likes books” Buck wondered. “its located in 18th century. Women didn´t read a lot in those days…” Steve answered. 

“Wooow that Gaston truly is an asshole. I hope movie ends up badly for him.” Bucky commented. “it’s a Disney-movie babe. Bad ones allways lose….” Steve said.

“Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest….” they both hummed. That song really is catchy. 

Just when villagers were about to go after Beast, it started to rain. Buck noticed that at some point of a movie, Steve had fallen asleep. Empty teamug fell from his hand and rolled to carpet. Bucky smiled a little and yawned. I guess it was time for both of them to have a nap. Right before he fell asleep also he felt a little tipsy. Maybe he had gotten cold, too…


End file.
